Baby Harry
by I HAVE A DREAM
Summary: Harry teleported himself to Hogwarts when he was five and has a lot of adventures


5 yr old Harry Potter was sitting underneath an oak tree at the park. He picked up some lilys and made a crown. He giggled and put them on. Picked up another flower and cupped his hands over it. His hands started to glow and when he opened them a butterfly flew out. He touched his clothes and suddenly he was wearing white pants and a white top. He picked up another flower and his hands started glowing and all of a sudden he was holding a kitten instead of a flower. He patted the cat smiling happily. Harry knew he wasn't normal. He could do things that others couldn't. He could do things that were magical. He knew never to do them infront of the Dursleys or else he'd get sent to the cupboard for 3 days with little food. 

Harry was also smart. Very smart. He was much smarter than all the Dursleys put together. 

He had tought himself to read at the age of 4 and he had finished reading the dictionary. He read all the books in the Dursley house and was now going to the library to read. He was now up to 12th year maths. He seemed to soak up knowledge like a sponge. 

Harry patted the kitten who was purring happily and couldn't help but wish that he was somewhere else, somewhere that people would be friends with him and would like him and were like him. Suddenly he felt himself teleport somewhere. Harry first found out he could do this when he was running away from Dudley who wanted to hit him. Harry closed his eyes tightly and clung onto the kitten. When he opened his eyes he found himself out the front of a castle. His mouth dropped open. He had never teleported to a castle before. He stood up and walked inside the castle. He walked around for a while and was surprised to see the pictures in paintings moving. When he turned the corner he ran into someone. He looked up and saw an old man with twinkling blue eyes. Harry quickly remembered his manners. 

"Hello, my name is Harry Potter, what's yours?" Harry said smling. 

The old man smiled kindly. 

"My name is Albus Dumbledore. How did you get to Hogwarts Harry?" He said and knelt down to Harry's height. 

"I teleported. I wished that l was at a place that people would like me and were like me." Harry said smiling. 

Albus now looked shocked. No-one could apparte onto Hogwarts ground. 

Harry's hands started to glow again and the kitten turned into a crown of flowers which he then put onto Dumbledores head giggling. 

Dumbledore was even more shocked. Harry was able to do wandless magic. He knew just then that Harry was going to have to stay at Hogwarts where he could train Harry on how to use his magic because if he didn't Harry could do great damage to the world and not even know it. But it was going to be hard to convince him. 

"Harry, you are going to have to live here now." He said sternly. 

Harry's face lit up. 

"YES!" Harry cheered and hugged Dumbledore smiling. 

Dumbledore smiled and let go of Harry. 

"Come on Harry, l want to introduce you everyone." He said kindly. 

Harry nodded smiling and held up his hand which Dumbledore took. 

When they got to the gargoyle at Dumbledore's office something happened that Dumbledore thought would never happen. 

"Enter heir of Hogwarts Harry Potter." It said and jumped to the side. 

Harry's eyes widened in shock and followed Dumbledore into his office. 

Suddenly Fawkes flew down onto Harry's shoulder and started singing. 

Harry sat down smiling and started patting Fawkes. When Fawkes had finished singing Harry jumped when he saw many other grown ups in the office. 

"Hi, my names Harry Potter." Harry said smiling. 

"Aw, he's so cute." One lady cooed. 

Fawkes flew onto Dumbledores shoulder who smiled and patted him. 

"Harry, Professor Dumbledore said that you can transfigure things very easily. I want you to transfigure this feather into something." A strict woman said but Harry could tell that deep down the woman was nice. 

Harry took the feather and transfigured it into a phonix making him smile. Harry heard a gasp go around the room. 

"Did l do something wrong. I'm sorry." Harry said sadly. The phonix let out a reassuring trill. 

"No Harry, you did something very good. Now how about we take you to your new room, but first you must get Sorted." Dumbledore said and put a hat on his head which immediately yelled out GRYFFINDOR making Harry jump. 

The strict looking lady looked down at him proudly. 

"Come on Harry, l'll take you to your knew room and introduce you to your new friends and family." She said. 

Harry immediately held up his hand. She looked surprised by smiled warmly and took his hand. The phonix went up onto his shoulder. 

The lady lead him down some corridors until they came to a painting of a fat lady. 

"Godric." The lady said and the picture swung open to reveal a room full of teenage people. 

The lady cleared her throat loudly to get everyones attention. 

"You all have a new Gryffindor with you. I expect you to treat him kindly and look after him." She said sternly. 

"Sure Professore McGonagall." A red hair boy said. 

"Hi, l'm Harry." He said smiling. 

"Aww, he's so cute!" A blond said and picked him up hugging him making the phonix fly onto the Professors shoulder. 

Harry giggled and hugged her back. 

All the girls took turns hugging him or tickling him. 

"Um, Professor, don't you think he's a bit to young to be here." A black hair boy said. 

"Mr Potter was able to transfigure this phonix from a feather. Professor Dumbledore believes that it's best if Harry learns how to control his powers." Mcgonagall said sternly. 

"You mean this is Harry Potter? Wow. How cool is that." The blond hair girl said who was holding him. 

Harry smiled and cupped his hands. When he opened them flowers were there. He touched them and all of a sudden they turned into a flower crown which he put on the girls head. 

"Wow, your right, he is powerful." The red hair boy said. 

"And he's so cute." The girl squealed. 

"Look after him." Professor McGonagall said sternly. 

"Of course Professor. Gryffindors look after each other." The red hair boy said indignatly. 

Harry touched his clothes which then turned into a Hogwarts uniform. 

After half an hour of introductions, Harry knew everyone and made them all flower crowns. All the Gryffindors loved him and all swore to protect him from the slimy Slytherins. 

When Harry walked over to the 5th year girl they were all talking about what they wanted. 

"Come here Harry." Jessica said patting to her lap. 

Harry walked over and sat on her lap contently. 

"What do you wish for Harry?" Samantha asked curiously. 

"My parents." Harry said simply. 

The whole room went silent. 

"Oh Harry, l'm sorry." Samantha said sympathetically. 

"That's all right. I don't mind. What do you wish for Samantha?" Harry said with a shrug. 

"Me, oh l've always wanted that new dress in the Teenwitch magazine." She said with a sigh. 

"Do you have a picture of it?" Harry asked having got an idea. 

"Of course, l'll be right back." Samantha said and ran upstairs. 

"Why do you want to see it Harry?" Mel asked. 

"So l can give it to her." Harry said with a loud yawn. 

Samantha then came running down stair with the picture. 

"Here it is Harry, isn't it the most beautiful dress you've ever seen, l wish l could have it but it's way to expensive." She said with a sigh. 

Harry studied it carefully then touched her robes which then turned into the dress. 

Samantha squealed. 

"Oh thank you so much Harry." She said hugging him tightly. 

"To tired. Used to much power." He said and fell asleep in her arms. 

"Aww, how cute is that." Jess said with stars in her eyes. 

"Samantha, you shouldn't of made him do that. He used up way to much magic." Renee scolded. 

"Maybe l could get him to transfigure my robes into that bikinii l saw the other day." Jess said thoughtfully. 

"I can't believe you guys. You are using him for his powers. He is only a boy. You are Gryffindors and we don't do that to each other." Renee scolded. 

"Give him here. He needs to go lay in a bed." Russell said picking him up. 

"And why does he get to sleep in your room?" Jess said with her hands on her hips. 

"Because he is a boy and we have a spare bed since Jacob moved to another school." Russell said holding Harry like a baby who snuggled into him making all the girls go aww. 

Russell took him upstairs and into the 6th dorms and laid him down in the spare bed. 

**_Next day._**

**__**

**__**"Hey Harry, wake up. It's time for breakfast." Said a voice waking him up. 

Harry said up rubbing his eyes and jumped out of his bed. 

"Harry, after breakfast Amanda and Meg are taking you shopping for some clothes and a wand so we better hurry up." Russell said picking him up and putting him on his shoulders making Harry laugh in delight. 

When they got into the common room Sarah grabbed him off Russells shoulders. 

"Are you crazy Russell. You could of dropped Harry." Sarah scolded. 

The phonix that Harry transfigured yesterday flew down onto Harry's arm. Harry touched it and transfigured it into a flower and gave it to Sarah who smiled and said thank you. 

When they got down to the Great Hall, Harry's eyes widened. 

There was so much food on the table. 

"Wow." Harry mumbled. 

He stood up on the seat so he could see. He took a piece of toast and ate it quickly and then sat down. 

"Don't you want more Harry?" Mike said. 

Harry nodded. 

"Yeah, but the Dursleys said that if l ever eat more than one piece of toast that they'll lock me up in my cupboard for a week." Harry said simply. 

The whole Gryffindor table went silent when they heard this. 

"You mean, you slept in a cupboard?" Jess said outraged. 

"Yeah, my Aunt Petunia said that since l'm a freak that l have to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs until l'm 18 when l'm to move out." Harry said with a shrug. 

The whole Gryffindor table went into an uproar. Jess and Mike piled food onto Harry's plate saying that he was to eat all of it. 

Dumbledore had to shoot three fireworks out of his wand until the Gryffindor table went silent but they were still furious. 

"What is the matter Gryffindors?" He asked. 

"The Dursleys made Harry, Harry Potter, THE Harry Potter sleep in a cupboard under the stairs and only let him eat one piece of toast and if he ate anymore than he was sent there for a week." Jess yelled outraged. 

The whole room went silent before the whole room was in an uproar. Even the Slytherins were furious and some students were brandishing their wands. 

No matter how many fire works Dumbledore shot out of his wand the whole room was still in an uproar. 

Harry cupped his hands which glowed and when he opened them, millions of beautiful butterfly's flew out and around the room until they disappeared into sparkles. The room went silent when that happened. 

Dumbledore smiled at Harry and gave him a wink which Harry returned and giggled. 

"I did not know this but l now tell you that Harry Potter is now going to live at Hogwarts. The whole room cheered but not as loud as Harry. 

Amanda, Meg and Harry took the floo powder to Diagon Alley. Harry came out laughing. 

"That was fun." He said cheerfully. 

Amanda groaned looking green in the face. 

"Hey Amanda, there's Rita Skeeter. Let's go tell her what happened to Harry so then everyone in the wizarding world will go and hex them since we can't." Meg said evilly. 

"Great idea." Amanda said picking Harry up and both rushed over to Rita Skeeter. 

"Miss Skeeta. We've got a once in a life time story for you." Meg said. 

_Well, that's all for now, l'm going to go and update my other story "_undercover_"_

_I'll try and update this soon. Cheers._


End file.
